rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Over the Top
Over the Top is a 1987 action drama film starring Sylvester Stallone. It was produced and directed by Menahem Golan, and its screenplay was written by Stirling Silliphant and Stallone. The original music score was composed by Giorgio Moroder. The main character, played by Stallone, is a long-haul truck driver who tries to win back his alienated son while becoming a champion arm wrestler. RiffTrax released their riff in February 2007. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' Lincoln Hawk is a struggling trucker who arm wrestles on the side to make extra cash while trying to rebuild his life. Hawk's estranged wife Christina, who is very ill, asks that Hawk pick up their son Michael from military school so that the two of them can get to know each other; Hawk had left them 10 years earlier. Michael's controlling grandfather Jason Cutler, a wealthy man who hates Hawk and disapproved of his daughter's relationship with him, believes that Hawk has no right to be in his grandson's life. Mike is very distrusting and bitter towards Hawk initially and treats him with contempt at every turn. Over the course of a trip from Colorado to California, Mike comes to trust Hawk, especially after Hawk rescues Mike from kidnappers (who were actually goons hired by Cutler to retrieve Mike). However, when they arrive at the hospital, Hawk is despondent to learn they have arrived too late; as Christina died in surgery earlier that day. Feeling he would have been there with her if not for Hawk, Mike leaves for his grandfather's estate. An attempt to retrieve Mike ends with Hawk being arrested for trespassing when he resorts to ramraiding after being turned away from Cutler's gated mansion. Mike visits his father in jail and forgives him, but tells Hawk that he feels more secure living with his grandfather. After his release, Hawk leaves to compete in the World Arm Wrestling Championships in Las Vegas. His hope is to win the grand prize of $100,000 and an expensive new custom semi-truck and thus start his own trucking company. Hawk is a clear underdog, having a size disadvantage over just about every other participant, including his old rival Bull Hurley, who is the odds-on favorite out of the other 500 competitors. When he arrives, he sells his truck for $7,000 and uses the money to place a bet on himself to win the contest. Meanwhile, Mike finds all the letters that Hawk had sent over the years and realizes that his grandfather has been hiding the truth about his father from him. Cutler did everything possible to drive his parents apart and had been intercepting and hiding the regular letters Hawk had written to him. Stunned by his grandfather's deceptions, Mike runs away to Las Vegas to find Hawk. Hawk advances to the final 8 competitors in the double-elimination tournament before suffering his first loss, injuring his arm in the process. Afterwards, Cutler summons Hawk to his presidential suite and tells him that he's always been a loser, but offers Hawk a way out and a chance for a fresh start: $500,000 and a top of the line semi (even better than the contest's grand prize) on the condition that he turn over custody of Mike and stay out of their lives, but Hawk refuses. He returns to the tournament with a much tighter focus and powers his way through the rest of the field to advance to the final match against Bull Hurley, who has remained undefeated. Mike then finds Hawk and apologizes for misjudging him, which gives Hawk the emotional support he needs to compete. After a titanic struggle, Hawk is able to conquer his old rival. As father and son celebrate, Cutler (who had followed Mike to the competition) looks on in silence and with grudging respect for all that Hawk sacrificed to get Mike back. A triumphant Hawk and Mike take their new truck and winnings and start their own business as planned. End Cast and Crew *Sylvester Stallone as Lincoln Hawk *Robert Loggia as Jason Cutler *Susan Blakely as Christina Hawk *Rick Zumwalt as Bob "Bull" Hurley *David Mendenhall as Michael Hawk *Chris McCarty as Tim Salanger *Terry Funk as Ruker *Bruce Way as John Grizzly *Jimmy Keegan as Richie *Greg 'Magic' Schwartz as Smasher *Allan Graf as Collins *John Braden as Col. Davis *Randy Raney as Mad Dog Madison *Paolo Casella as Carl Adams *Brian Webb as The Baby *Jack Wright as Big Bill Larson *Sam Scarber as Harry Bosco *Michael Fox as Jim Olson *Larry Caruso as Man with Baseball Cap in Bar *Rapinder Dhanoya as Indian Arm Wrestler Quotes Notes See Also *Road House *Crossroads *The Fifth Element *xXx External Links *Over the Top on RiffTrax *Over the Top on Amazon Category:Over the Top Category:Mike Nelson Category:Mike Solo Riffs Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2007